Blood Case Five Five:FiftyFive
by Litha-chan
Summary: Uruha é 1investigador particular q acaba topando,em 1de seus casos, com Aoi, 1vampiro de quase 450anos. Em meio às investigações, Uruha começa a notar q seus casos vão sempre para o lado sobrenatural, ainda mais depois de conhecer o vampiro. Yaoi-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Case**

**Titulo**: Blood Case - Five Five:Fifty-Five  
**Categoria**: Bandas / the GazettE (menção de outras bandas)  
**Gênero**: Yaoi/Slash, Policial, Mistério, Sobrenatural, Romance, Drama, Angst, Lemon  
**Personagens**: Aoi, Kai, Uruha, Reita, Ruki, Miyavi, ...  
**Beta**: Pipe

**Disclamer**: the GazettE pertence a PSCompany, mas em uma mesa de jogos em plena Las Vegas, aproveitando que todos estavam bêbados - inclusive Aoi - fiz com que assinassem um documento me dando plenos poderes sobre seus corpos enquanto Blood Case esta sendo escrita, logo, eles são meus temporariamente, hehe

**Sinopse**: _Uruha é um investigador particular que acaba topando - em um de seus casos - com Aoi, um vampiro de aproximadamente 450 anos que é filho bastardo de Henrique VIII. Em meio às investigações, Uruha começa a notar que seus casos vão sempre para o lado sobrenatural, ainda mais depois de conhecer Aoi. Infelizmente para conseguir desvendar alguns casos, o jovem investigador precisa constantemente da ajuda de seu ex-parceiro, o cético policial Reita. Entre casos estranhos e mortes sem soluções lógicas, será que um triângulo amoroso se forma? Ou quem sabe um quarteto?_

Esta fic se baseia na série de televisão canadense _**Blood Ties**_, a qual fora escrita com base na série de livro sobre vampirismo da escritora _**Tanya Huff**_. Por isto, para quem assiste à série, aviso: Estarei _**sim**_ trabalhando, escrevendo e adaptando muitas das falas, cenas e afins da série para encaixar os personagens de the GazettE. Então, _com os créditos dados a escritora dos livros e a série_, se me permitem, tenho que analisar e escrever. Sintam-se à vontade para ler e comentar se assim desejarem.

* * *

**Blood Case**

**- Five:Fifty-Five –**

**Parte**** 01**

* * *

-

As portas duplas de vidro se abrem dando passagem para três indivíduos que caminham apressadamente…

"Tomara que toda essa espera seja recompensada quando recuperamos esse seu... troço". Comentou o moreno.

"Um vaso de vidro do _Primeiro Século Romano, _dificilmente é... um _troço_!". Comentou o cliente.

Caminhavam rápido pelo saguão do hotel, passando distraidamente pelo recepcionista e por mais um outro homem...

"O que não entendo é: se a _coisa_ tem tanto valor, porque você enviou esse _troço_ para o tal Benoit sem ver a cor do dinheiro? É estúpido!". O terceiro homem, maior dentre os três, comentou enquanto arrumava os óculos, de aro negro, em seu rosto ao virarem em um dos corredores.

"Eu sempre fiz assim antes, ora... Ele primeiro avalia a peça e depois manda o dinheiro". Notou os outros dois o olhando de forma incrédula. "Ele sempre me pagava. Pagava-me praticamente na hora".

"Bem, se conseguirmos recuperar o _troço_...".

"_Vaso_...".

"Ok, o tal _vaso_ – _troço_ – _romano_ para você...". Olhou mal-humorado - pela interrupção - para o outro, mas continuou. "... é melhor reconsiderar a forma como pratica seus negócios". Falava enquanto mais uma vez dobrava em um dos corredores do hotel.

"Como ele se parece?". Questionou o moreno.

"O vaso?".

"Não, o cara". Rolou os olhos.

"Ah, me disseram que ele tem quase 50 anos. Parece que ele é de Portland".

"Espera, você nem mesmo o conhece?". O moreno olhava para o cliente sem acreditar na estupidez. "Vamos pegar esse vaso e dar o fora daqui, certo?". Questionou, irritado, o parceiro ignorando o cliente.

"Wow, parece que alguém acabou de ficar irritadiço!". Zombou o maior.

Irritado com a situação, agarrou o braço direto do maior, fazendo-o voltar-se para si. O cliente, senhor Keller, parou logo atrás dos dois.

"Eu vim pra cá assim que você me chamou. Se eu soubesse que nesta noite teríamos apenas um caso de simples recuperação, eu teria...". Interrompeu a fala, olhando para o cliente e aspirando o ar – que não precisava, fazendo assim um barulho de pura irritação –, voltou a fitar o maior nos olhos escondidos por detrás das lentes. "... feito uma parada para _morder_ antes...".

"Oh...". Foi o único som que saiu daqueles lábios em entendimento.

Uma sensação pairou pelo local, atraindo a atenção do moreno, fazendo com que suspendesse qualquer possível assunto de imediato. Seus olhos e sentidos aguçados perscrutavam cada canto. Como se estivesse atrás de uma presa.

O parceiro ao notar a postura adotada pelo outro, se preocupou. Tinha algo estranho ali.

"Aoi, o que foi?"

"Tem algo aqui... Sinto dor, medo e ódio...". Seus olhos vagavam atentos pelo corredor à sua frente enquanto continuava a descrever... "Sofrimento...".

"Aoi, estamos no motel _'Nem te conto'_. A pior coisa que pode estar acontecendo neste momento é: um garoto bem ocupado com alguém tentando resolver problemas de pagamento, ham?!". Fez uma piada que foi completamente ignorada pelo moreno.

"Sinto uma presença aqui". Aoi comentou enquanto começava a andar a espreita. Ignorando o parceiro. "Uma marcação... deles". Afastou-se a passos apressados, seguindo seus instintos. Deixando para trás os outros dois.

"Aoi?". Chamou o maior ao ver o moreno se afastar. E ao notar que este não dava sinais que iria parar, começou a segui-lo.

O terceiro, o Sr. Keller, que até então havia se calado ouvindo a estranha conversa entre os dois homens, para não ficar para trás, começou a segui-los pelo corredor do hotel.

A porta do quarto 403 bateu com força antes dos três homens adentrarem o corredor. Enquanto seguiam o corredor mais à frente, deixando-se levar pelos instintos de Aoi, se depararam com uma camareira fazendo uma entrega – frustrada -; a bandeja, por puro descuido, tombara no chão espalhando os petiscos, gelo e copos.

Mesmo observando os três aquela cena, optaram por não ajudarem. Estavam em um caso, seguindo – segundo Aoi – uma presença. Não tinham tempo e nem poderiam parar para ajudar em algo tão corriqueiro quanto aquilo. Sendo assim continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

O silêncio que envolvia os três, aparentemente estava incomodando um dos homens, e para acabar com essa sensação, o mesmo fora quebrado...

"Com certeza seus métodos são estranhos. Nunca vi algo assim. Seu amigo mais se parece com um cachorro puro-sangue". Disse enquanto caminhava o Sr. Keller.

"Você entendeu perfeitamente a parte que diz respeito a sangue, meu chapa...". Comentou sarcástico o maior do trio.

Os três pararam subitamente. O corredor mais a frente fazia uma curva, direcionado para a esquerda, e ao fundo, uma janela se encontrava aberta com as cortinas semitransparentes balançando em meio a um vento que não existia.

Um estrondo foi ouvido enquanto as cortinas ainda tremulavam.

Ardência.

"Arrgg...!". Puxando rapidamente a manga comprida da blusa de gola rolê preta para cima, pode ver as tatuagens que adornavam os seus pulsos brilhando como se estivessem pegando fogo, e as mesmas estavam ardendo intensamente em resposta a algo sobrenatural.

Seus olhos, embaçados pela dor e pela lente fora de foco, fitaram novamente a janela, e mesmo com a visão enevoada pode notar vultos negros, fantasmagóricos voando em sua direção. Na direção dos três.

O primeiro a ser atingido foi Aoi, que sendo envolto em uma luz de tom amarelo, era circundado por espectros sedentos. Segundos depois os mesmos espectros voaram para cima dos outros dois...

**-B.C-**

O relógio na mesinha marcava 5:55. Final de tarde, início de mais uma agitada noite...

Assustado, dando um pulo e olhando para os lados ainda se debatendo, encontrava-se um homem. Sua respiração estava descompassada. Seus olhos escuros vasculhavam ao redor...

"Ok, sua meia hora acabou". Determinou um rapaz alto, de cabelos com um corte longo picotado, bagunçado com gel, em roupas pretas com detalhes em pink, cujo seus olhos 'azuis' encontravam-se demarcados por delineador negro, quando havia aberto a pequena janela de divisão das salas.

Ainda assustado, o homem de cabelos loiro-mel se levantou. Estava tendo dificuldade para se localizar. Aquilo fora um pesadelo? Se foi... Porque a sensação de realidade estava lhe parecendo distorcida?

"Uruha, você está bem?". Abriu a porta que separava as salas e entrou preocupado.

Ainda se sentia confuso ao caminhar pela saleta com a respiração desordenada.

"Não... Eu tive... humm... eu tive um sonho, ou algo do tipo...". Disse zonzo.

"Pelo seu estado parece que teve mais um pesadelo então...". Franziu o cenho.

"Sim, eu estava... Eu... Eu e Aoi estávamos em um motel...". Passou a mão pela testa tentando focar a visão.

"Então isso não é pesadelo, Uruha. Quem me dera...". Falava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas fora interrompido.

"Estou falando sério, Miyavi. Eu e Aoi estávamos num prédio, era um motel. Estávamos caminhando pelos corredores e algo veio na nossa direção. Era como uma energia, maligna, ou algo parecido...". Sua respiração estava ainda abalada.

"E??". Soergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Engoliu em seco ao fitar os olhos do assistente ao responder...

"E eu morri...". Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, fitando o moreno.

"Uau, que sonho legal!".

"Não. Não foi um sonho legal, Miyavi... O que quer que seja, me rasgou ao meio e eu pude sentir cada mísero momento disso". Seus olhos vagaram para o relógio, notando que o mesmo marcava 5:55. Algo estava estranho.

"Oookey... Nada de burritos congelados para o almoço". Comentou o assistente que mesmo preocupado tentava soltar uma piada para aliviar a visível tensão. "Ah, preciso do arquivo do Ackerman". Mudou de assunto rapidamente.

O loiro, ainda zonzo, virou-se para pegar o arquivo que se encontrava sobre sua mesa. Seus olhos recaíram no jornal do dia, _Toronto Sun_, onde se destacava uma notícia: '_Solucionado! Polícia resolve mistério de 30 anos. Suspeito entrega assassino do armazém'_. Pegando o jornal e colocando-o de lado, seus dedos buscam tateando pela mesa o arquivo. Com o mesmo já em mãos para entregar ao moreno, em um ato descuidado, a ponta do arquivo esbarra em um cálice dourado, adornado com uma cúpula de vidro vermelho, fazendo o objeto tombar no chão, espatifando o delicado adorno.

"Merda!". Fitava o cálice no chão.

"O cálice!".

"Foi um acidente, Miyavi... Desculpe-me". Desculpava-se preocupado.

"Eu sabia... Sabia que você o odiava!". O moreno comentou, apontando-lhe o dedo, frustrado.

"Não, não é isso, eu até que gostava muito dele...". Estava pra se abaixar quando na porta um homem surgiu interrompendo o ato e a conversa.

"Olá, Takashima Kouyou?". O homem, com cabelos castanhos mesclados com fios grisalhos, adentrou a pequena saleta.

Uruha fitava o homem com certa estranheza.

"Nós nos conhecemos...". Apontou para o homem.

"Eu acho que não". Respondeu o senhor em retorno. "Sou Jacob Keller, e preciso da sua ajuda". Disse aflito, fitando os olhos do investigador.

**-5:55-**

Durante a conversa, descobriu que o Sr. Keller era vendedor de antiguidades e que o mesmo estava procurando por um de seus sócios no negócio, o Sr. Benoit Fournier.

O nome não lhe parecia estranho, como se de alguma forma já tivesse ouvido sobre o mesmo, porém, mesmo buscando em sua mente, não consiga assimilá-lo.

O Sr. Keller informara que seu sócio lhe contratara para procurar por uma peça especifica para ele, um vaso de vidro Romano, e que já havia lhe enviado o artefato a mais de um mês para o sócio e que até a presente data o mesmo não lhe enviara nenhum pagamento.

O número do sócio não se encontrava na lista e com isso não tinha como procurá-lo para saber o que tinha acontecido, ou até mesmo para recuperar o vaso. O que mais conseguia pensar era que seu sócio havia lhe passado à perna, e que era vítima de uma fraude.

"E para onde exatamente você enviou o vaso?". Questionou o loiro após ouvir com atenção.

"Usei um entregador, e tudo que tive em troca foi o endereço de cobrança, que era nada mais do que uma caixa postal em uma loja de fotocópias". Disse sem jeito ao sentar-se no sofá.

"Você costuma negociar com pessoas que nem mesmo conhece um pouco?". Perguntou descrente.

"Sim". Disse se ajeitando vendo o olhar incrédulo do investigador. "Ele é um homem muito rico, e também reservado...". Viu o outro elevar as sobrancelhas. "E não gosta que saibam onde reside...".

"Pelo visto ele é um dos grandes. Que está no topo do topo...".

"Meus contatos são pessoas excêntricas. A gente aprende a não fazer perguntas".

"Quando você é pobre, você é louco. Quando você é rico, você é excêntrico, certo?". Mantinha uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

"Os meios que usei para encontrar esse vaso eu não posso te revelar. Mas confesso que os meus negócios não sobreviverão se não encontrar logo o meu sócio e for pago pelo serviço".

Um pequeno momento de silêncio pairou entre eles...

"Verei o que posso fazer. Darei uma olhada".

O Sr. Keller meneou a cabeça concordando e de seu casaco retirou um cartão. Solicitando para que ligasse a qualquer hora, dia ou noite, caso alguma pista fosse encontrada.

Segundos depois, o homem parado na porta já pronto para se retirar fitava o jovem investigador, que distraído olhava intensamente o cartão em sua mão, passando entre os dedos pensativamente.

**-B.C-**

A noite já se fazia alta e Uruha se encontra ao telefone investigando mais uma empresa de entregas...

"Hey Gary, estou um pouco enrolado e pensei que você poderia me fazer um favor...". Riu ao ouvi a resposta do outro. "Oh, você deve ser fantástico... Aposto que você é realmente bonito, com uma voz dessas... Pena que você esteja tão longe". Riu mais um pouco. "Escute Gary, temos aqui um pacote endereçado a caixa postal 413 em seu endereço, e como possuímos uma política restrita de não enviar encomendas para caixas de correio... Então, eu estava pensando se você me daria o endereço do registro e assim poderíamos fazer a entrega corretamente...". Mais um riso escapou de seus lábios entre o flerte para conseguir as informações.

Seus olhos, ao se desviarem em direção à porta - uma vez que havia escutado passos -, pousaram sobre uma figura sensual que se encontrava encostada no batente da mesma, segurando um sobretudo negro em um dos braços, vestindo uma blusa negra com finos fios de cor prata, aberta até a metade do tórax, deixando a mostra a pele alva. Era seu parceiro noturno. O vampiro Shiroyama Yuu, mas conhecido como Aoi.

Um pouco desconcertado por ter sido pego flertando com um desconhecido pelo telefone para conseguir informações, e vendo o sorriso malicioso que brotava nos lábios bem desenhados – e tentadoramente carnudos - daquele ser que lhe fitava, tentava manter o ritmo da conversa. Afinal, não queria perder o que o funcionário da empresa poderia lhe dizer.

"Oh, vamos lá Gary... Esse não é o meu primeiro contato. Eu sei que vocês possuem o endereço...". Sorriu vitorioso ao se ajeitar na mesa para começar a anotar. "Uma companhia numerada? 22 Corrigan...". Repetiu enquanto anotava. "Oh Gary, você é maravilhoso... Fico te devendo essa". Olhou para o vampiro e viu este sorrindo mais abertamente.

Ao desligar o telefone rapidamente, voltou-se para o outro e apontando o dedo...

"Não...". Seu semblante estava fechado, já prevendo as possíveis piadas do outro.

"Me responda uma coisa... Diga-me que você sempre depende da sutileza de estranhos". Disse sarcástico.

Uruha nada replicou naquele momento. Apenas puxou sua jaqueta de couro negro da cadeira e passou batido pela porta quase atropelando Aoi.

"Bem, se isso não apimentar a noite, eu não sei o que poderia...". Deu de ombro antes de seguir o loiro, imaginando qual outra gracinha poderia soltar para tirar do sério o investigador.

**-5:55-**

Uruha, Aoi e Sr.Keller, caminhavam pelos corredores da empresa onde Benoit Fournier se encontrava, a mesma que estava ligada ao endereço da caixa postal.

Havia uma movimentação ao final do corredor, em frente a uma das salas. Um policial montava guarda no local, enquanto dentro dela, outras pessoas, policiais e responsáveis pela perícia, se encontravam agitados.

"Eu tenho que entrar lá, quero pegar a minha peça!". Disse Keller simplesmente ignorando o que pode ter acontecido no local.

"Espere!". O vampiro disse ao passar a frente do cliente.

"Apenas o mantenha aqui do lado de fora". Uruha pediu ao parceiro antes de se voltar em direção à sala.

Caminhando apressado, seus olhos por detrás das lentes fitaram o policial fardado em frente a porta.

"Olá John!". Cumprimentou o policial e adentrou a sala.

Uma faixa amarela isolava o local do crime, deixando claro que apenas o pessoal envolvido poderia ultrapassar.

Aoi e Keller observavam do lado de fora com curiosidade, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Dentro da sala movimentada de policiais e peritos, um corpo jazia estirado de bruços sobre o tapete.

"Os peritos dizem que ele não deve estar morto há mais de uma hora". Um dos policiais comenta com o parceiro enquanto ajeita a luva e passava para perto da janela.

"E o cara do quarto ao lado?". Questionou o parceiro.

"Nunca se falaram, e achava que ele tinha um trabalho estranho". Riu baixo enquanto anotava algo mais no bloco em suas mãos.

Os olhos do policial mais alto e loiro vagavam pelo local, até pousar em um determinado trecho. Sua mão envolta na luva elevou-se apontando.

"Vi uma pegada de sangue na estante...".

"Sim, já coloquei a perícia a par. Dentro de poucas horas teremos algum resultado".

"Bom trabalho, Takanori". Sorriu ao parceiro, vendo este lhe sorrir discretamente antes de se abaixar e analisar mais uma vez o corpo. Passos ao seu lado lhe chamaram a atenção.

"Ah...". Virou o rosto tão logo seus olhos bateram sobre a vitima. "Este é Benoit Fournier?".

"Oh não, isso não pode ser bom...". Murmurou desanimado ao ver o loiro maior ao seu lado.

"Obrigado pela calorosa recepção, Akira!". Sarcástico como sempre.

"Qualquer outro momento que não seja o de um homicídio, certo?". Voltou o rosto para encarar o maior. "Então... O que desta vez? Vai me dizer que ele foi morto pelo bicho papão ou por uma gárgula?". Elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Não...". Olhou com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. "... só estou aqui para reaver uma peça de vidro romana". Passou a mão pela franja e ajeitou os óculos. "Não posso acreditar nisso. O primeiro caso normal que recebo e o cara com quem eu precisava ter uma palavrinha, está morto!". Fez uma pausa ao caminhar até o corpo e questionar ao outro. "O que aconteceu?".

Um suspiro saiu dos lábios do policial loiro antes de sua voz...

"Bem, temos um único ferimento pontiagudo em seu abdômen. O local foi, obviamente, revirado de cabeça pra baixo. Provavelmente ocorreu uma luta". Relatou sem saber exatamente o porquê disto.

"Sim, parece que ele tem marcas, defensivas, em suas mãos...". Seus olhos recaíram sobre o outro policial ali agachado. "Olá Takanori!". Desviou o olhar ao receber outro nada agradável.

Voltando seus olhos para o policial loiro que ali permanecia prostrado, observou por pouco segundos um detalhe, e logo se levantou...

"É a sua faixa da sorte?". Se aproximou olhando.

"Hum?!". Tocou a faixa sobre o rosto. "Não, é somente uma faixa".

"É somente a sua faixa da sorte...". Fitou-o diretamente. "Com quem você gostaria de ter sorte hoje, Reita?". Seus olhos estreitaram ao sibilar o apelido, e logo voltou o rosto em direção ao parceiro do policial. "Ah... certo!". Abaixou a cabeça.

"Olha, não existe isso de sorte...". Gaguejava levemente. "Esta é a mesma faixa que você me deu depois... Depois de resolvermos as mortes 'Àries', ok? Para mim é apenas ligado ao trabalho".

Um pequeno momento de desconforto pairou entre eles. Cada um olhando para um lado.

"Ohh... Ok, ta legal! Sim... Quando recebemos a ligação, eu e Takanori estávamos fora, celebrando o encerramento do caso Nicholls...". Passou a mão pelo cabelo e logo sentiu a textura da luva.

"Sim, eu ouvi sobre isso. Parabéns!". Falou ainda desconfortável.

"Quem poderia imaginar que tinha sido o velho, huh?". Olhava para frente, longe dos olhos castanhos que lhe fitavam.

"Tsc, com certeza eu não". Riu discreto.

"Trabalhamos nesse caso por quanto tempo? Seis meses completos?". Riu e olhou para o parceiro do outro lado da sala. "Takanori reabriu o caso semana passada, dizendo que tinha uma suposição sobre os arranhões no volante do velho". O sorriso agora era bem diferente.

"Isso sim que é uma bela suposição...". Uma pontada de inveja rondava seu comentário ao olhar em direção ao policial menor que estava absorto na investigação juntamente com os peritos.

Akira notando o semblante do amigo, se aproximou de seu rosto, comentando baixo.

"Tenho certeza que se tivéssemos mais tempo, conseguiríamos resolver, ok?". Sua voz era mais tenra que o normal.

Ambos se fitavam.

"Sim, sim, conseguiríamos...". Disse concordando simplesmente para mudar de assunto.

Seus olhos nesse momento recaíram-se sobre um bloco de notas acima da mesinha de mogno ao lado do sofá. No papel encontrava-se uma anotação...

"**_Empire  
Hotel  
Midnight_"**

"Então, quem é esse cliente?". Akira questionava, fazendo com que a atenção do loiro voltasse para si.

"Oh!". Encarou o amigo. "Um homem chamado Jacob Keller". Optou por não comentar sobre a anotação. "Estávamos juntos pela última uma hora e meia, sendo assim não tenha esperanças".

"Ok, só checando possibilidades...". Desviou o olhar para o corpo no chão.

"Aham... Todas elas". Mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, tentando não aparentar inquietação. Mas encontrando uma outra forma de... implicar. "Então você foi celebrar usando a sua faixa da sorte... com ele...". Mordia-se por dentro.

Akira olhou para o loiro e com um suspiro irritado e olhos estreitos deixou sua voz sair...

"Sim... Totalmente profissional...".

Uruha olhara intensamente para o loiro à sua frente, e com um retorcer de lábios, colocando suas mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta, deu a volta se retirando.

Akira desconcertado por tudo o que pode ler nas feições do loiro, após jogar o peso do corpo de um lado para o outro, abriu seus braços tentando verter alguma explicação.

"É apenas uma faixa, Kou!". Deixou os braços largados ao lado do corpo enquanto via a silhueta do loiro mais alto sumir pela porta.

**-B.C.-**

"Ele está morto...". Disse ao sair da sala, passando por baixo da faixa que interditava o local.

"O que você quer dizer com 'ele está morto'?". O cliente questionava incrédulo.

"Parece que ele foi assaltado, o local está todo revirado!". Caminhava apressado, sendo seguido pelo homem, e pelo vampiro.

"Temos que recuperar a peça, eles devem ter uma idéia de quem fez isso!". Keller continuava falando, seguindo pelo corredor.

"Hey!". Falou parando em meio ao caminho, voltando-se para o cliente. "Um homem foi morto naquela sala!". Voltou a andar.

"Mas eu devo dinheiro para as pessoas que me venderam aquela peça!". Dizia desesperado. "Eu tenho que conseguir aquilo de volta. Você vai me ajudar ou não?".

"Eu sei onde a sua peça vai estar hoje a noite...". Disse que se afastou rapidamente. Aquele homem estava lhe deixando doído.

Aoi até então não dissera nada, apenas observava a ambos, traçando mentalmente suas conclusões.

**-5:55-**

Uma camareira passava tranquilamente pelo hall do hotel, enquanto o recepcionista assoviando uma melodia observava a mulher em sua vestimenta padrão rosa, passar com algumas toalhas em mão.

Portas duplas de vidro se abrem dando passagem para três indivíduos que caminham apressadamente…

Olhos castanhos escuros fitam o recepcionista, e olhos ônix seguem o mesmo destino...

"Ok, eu acho que é hora de você me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui...". Aoi voltou seu olhar para o loiro, que olhava atentamente para todos os lugares daquele hall. Vendo que o cliente se afastara de ambos, aproveitou... "Como você sabia que o vaso não se encontrava no escritório de Benoit? A polícia acredita que o assassino roubou e o levou embora...". Disse parando a frente do loiro.

"Eu sei. Benoit tinha o compromisso de comprar o vaso, e tinha uma anotação em um bloco no escritório". Olhava para todas as direções, franzindo o semblante.

"Isso poderia ser da semana passada, ou noite passada...". Olhava para o loiro notando sua inquietação.

"Você já teve uma sensação... Como se você já estivesse presenciado, estado, em algum determinado local antes?". Voltou a caminhar, olhando de um lado ao outro, tendo o vampiro ao seu lado.

"Você se refere como déjà-vu, paramnésia?".

"Algo do tipo... Só que tenho a sensação de algo maior...". Viraram em um corredor a esquerda.

"Este não seria o tipo de lugar que eu visitaria duas vezes, Uruha. Mesmo em um déjà-vu...". Sorriu maroto.

"Dois caras saem para um drink... Isso é um encontro?".

"Sobre exatamente o que estamos falando?". Soergue uma sobrancelha enquanto seguia o loiro.

"Estava apenas imaginando. Digo, em um drink está implícito avanço sexual?". Lançou a pergunta e novamente voltou o rosto para os demais corredores e portas.

O moreno apenas parou de andar, ao lado do loiro para poder fazer uma analise.

"Uma outra relação tão estranha quanto a que partilhamos, sem sexo – não por mim, e não ainda –, infelizmente. Isso para mim é altamente novo. Não tenho muita experiência neste tipo de encontros". Sorriu de canto.

"Sério?". Fitou o moreno, que uma ponta de sarcasmo. "Então você não deixa a sua marca neles antes de morder?". Voltou a andar, passos casuais, enquanto a conversa fluía.

"Meus relacionamentos são usualmente intensos e passionais em um primeiro momento". Olhou rapidamente para o rosto do loiro ao seu lado. "Eu não preciso fazer um avanço sexual... Eu sou um!". Terminou a frase sussurrando-a ao pé da orelha do loiro, envolvendo sua cintura de modo provocante.

Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Era sempre assim, quando se descuidava, abaixava suas barreiras, Aoi vinha e lhe instigava de alguma forma.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso...". Tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do moreno.

"Eu sei que sim...". Roçou o corpo antes de liberar o loiro. "Qual o motivo de todo esse questionamento?". Voltaram a andar.

"Bem, eu só estava imaginando o porquê um cara iria colocar sua...". Hesitou e tentou disfarçar. "... gravata da sorte apenas para trabalhar, especialmente quando ele pretendia sair com uma pessoa mais tarde".

"Humm... Este cara hipotético que estamos falando...". Umedeceu os lábios. "Porque seria tão errado ele usar sua... gravata da sorte, se ele acredita em tal coisa, para um encontro após o trabalho?". Franziu o cenho. "Esse cara _hipotético_ que estamos falando, não seria o Suzuki e sua 'faixa' da sorte?". Arqueou a sobrancelha.

Teve que soltar um suspiro. Era difícil enganar Aoi com coisas como aquilo.

"Porque talvez quem tenha dado a ele o pedaço de pano da sorte, tenha sido eu?, e que essa pessoa, no caso eu, poderia ficar chateado de vê-lo usando com um otário qualquer?". Encostou-se a parede, evitando olhar no rosto do moreno, sabendo o que poderia encontrar ali.

"Olha...". Rolou os olhos antes de prosseguir. "Se for de algum consolo, acredito que seja necessário muito mais do que um simples acessório para se conquistar alguém".

Ajeitou os óculos e se desencostou da parede.

"Você não tem uma camisa da sorte, ou cuecas...". Parou e olhou atentamente para o vampiro. "Você usa cuecas, não?". Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao ver o sorriso malicioso brotando nos lábios do outro. "Então, camisa, ou meias, da sorte?". Desviou o olhar sem graça pelo lapso.

"Bom...". Cruzou os braços. "Tenho um boné que Ana Bolena me deu um pouco antes dela tentar me envenenar, e eu ainda estou aqui, então eu creio que isso é um acessório de sorte, não?". Aproximou-se mais se aproveitando que o loiro se encontrava de costas e com os braços cruzados. "E se você quiser saber se uso roupa debaixo... posso lhe mostrar a qualquer momento...".

Uruha se manteve parado, firme, sua cabeça balançava em negativa enquanto seus olhos fitavam um ponto qualquer no teto. Descrente daquela conversa.

"Esqueça que eu perguntei...". Disse o loiro de braços cruzados.

O moreno ria discretamente, com a plena intenção de atormentar mais um pouco o outro, mas teve seu intento interrompido pelo aparecimento do cliente. Que voltava a se juntar a eles.

"Humm... Com licença?".

"Keller... Já fez o seu passeio?". O loiro fitava o homem atrás de si.

"Não encontrei nada por lá, e vocês, já encontraram o meu vaso?". Olhava do moreno ao loiro e expectativa.

"Eu acho que tenho uma idéia de onde seu vaso possa estar, mas creio que teremos que nos apressar...".

Os três começam a caminhar, cada vez mais seus passos se aceleram.

O som de farfalhar de tecidos denotava que uma janela se encontrava aberta, o alto ranger da porta - da sala de manutenção - sendo fechada ao passarem pelo corredor, fazia com que os sentidos de todos se colocassem em alerta.

Viraram em um corredor à esquerda, Uruha a frente, sendo seguido por Aoi e o cliente...

"Tomara que toda essa espera seja recompensada quando recuperamos esse seu... troço". Comentou o moreno.

"Um vaso de vidro do _Primeiro Século Romano, _dificilmente é... um _troço_!". Comentou o cliente.

"Piknik". Olhou para trás em direção ao moreno, vendo este lhe direcionar um olhar confuso. "Você está com fome, não está?". Observou o outro com a mão por sobre o estomago.

"Eu poderia ter comido". Franziu a testa ao olhar as costas do loiro.

"Você não comeu o dia todo". Disse ainda andando.

"Como você sabe disso?". Estava ficando sério.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo o corredor, àfrente dos três, se depararam com uma camareira fazendo uma entrega – frustrada -; a bandeja, por puro descuido, tombara no chão espalhando os petiscos, gelo e copos.

Os três homens agora estavam parados, olhando a cena.

"Ela fez de novo...". Sentenciou o loiro.

"O que você quer dizer com, 'ela fez de novo'?". O moreno fitava seriamente o rosto do loiro.

"Eu te disse, eu estive aqui antes...". Voltou a caminhar, entendo em seu encalço o vampiro que neste momento não estava com seu bom humor.

"Se for assim, se já esteve aqui antes, deveria fazer com que este caso fosse excessivamente simples, não?". Seus lábios tensos deixavam à mostra os dentes. "Para onde nós vamos a seguir?".

"Eu não sei ao certo...", continuava a caminhar, receoso, pelo corredor. "Nós apenas começamos a procurar pela coisa, e então algo aconteceu...". Piscava algumas vezes para que seus olhos ajustassem o foco.

"Algo como...?". O moreno perguntou desconfiado.

"Como se tivéssemos morrido". Levou uma das mãos à testa, tenso.

"Com licença, sobre o que vocês dois estão falando?". O homem que os seguia estava impaciente com aquela conversa sem sentido.

Aoi parou subitamente. Olhando fixamente em frente, fazendo com que seus músculos faciais se tencionassem.

"Você sentiu isso, não foi? A energia...". O loiro olhava atentamente para o vampiro.

"Como você sabe disso?". Sibilou com os olhos estreitados.

"É ódio, medo, dor e sofrimento...".

Enquanto numerava cada um dos sentimentos que preenchiam o local, notava como o corpo do vampiro se movia ao andar. Como se estivesse espreitando uma presa. Prestes a atacar.

Aoi tomou a dianteira a passos apressados, seguindo seus instintos, virando em mais um dos milhares corredores que aquele hotel possuía, sendo seguido pelos outros dois homens.

Após dobrarem mais um corredor os três pararam subitamente. O corredor era longo e ao final fazia mais uma curva, direcionado para a esquerda. Ao fundo deste, uma janela se encontrava aberta, já vira anteriormente aquela mesma janela, com as cortinas semitransparentes balançando em meio a um vento que não existia.

Desta vez pode ver um homem, de bigode e cavanhaque, vestido todo de preto, portando uma maleta negra. Como se fosse uma arca, recoberta de um material que não conseguia distinguir.

"Ele!". Apontou o loiro na direção do homem.

Este apenas lançou um olhar como se não se importasse e moveu um passo em direção a porta de um dos quartos.

"Eu acho que este é o cara...". Disse olhando o rosto do vampiro.

Aoi deixou suas presas à mostra, e um rugido irrompeu seus lábios no momento em que, usando uma velocidade sobre-humana, segurava o homem a quem Uruha havia apontado.

Pegando o humano pelo pescoço, jogou-o de encontro a parede, fazendo com que este soltasse rapidamente a maleta no chão e esta se abrisse.

Um estrondo foi ouvido enquanto as cortinas ainda tremulavam.

Novamente a ardência.

"Arrgg...!". Suas mangas estavam dobradas um pouco acima dos pulsos, e ao fitar os mesmos, pode visualizar as tatuagens brilhando intensamente, como se estivessem pegando fogo, em resposta a algo sobrenatural.

"Mas... O que é isso?". Keller olhava assustado. Seus olhos logo vagaram para a maleta aberta. "Isso, é isso!". Passou a frente de Uruha seguindo em direção a maleta.

O loiro ainda encurvado pela dor, olhou em direção a maleta. Algo estava errado. Muito errado.

"Keller, não!". Gritou.

Aoi que até então estava imprensando o homem suspeito, tentou deter o outro...

"Não, Keller, não!". Disse largando o homem e indo segurar o cliente.

Estando os três distraídos, cada um absorto em uma situação diferente, não notaram o homem, que Aoi havia imobilizado antes, caminhar até a maleta caída em meio ao corredor.

Quando Uruha notou, já era tarde demais, mesmo tentando andar, a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios inicialmente foi o nome do parceiro...

"Yuu...!".

Seus olhos estavam embaçados pela dor das tatuagens, mas pode ver o momento em que o homem moreno, abria a caixa, fazendo com que de dentro dela, vultos negros, fantasmagóricos, os mesmo que vira antes, saíssem. Envolvendo não só ao homem, mas também que se espalhassem por todo o corredor.

Sem pensar em mais nada, além de evitar que aquilo – seja lá o que era – pudesse escapar, juntou forças e correu em direção a maleta, no intuito de fechar a caixa.

O vampiro segurava raivosamente o cliente contra a parede, e quando seus olhos negros se voltaram para Uruha, só pode ver o loiro se jogando de encontro ao homem e ambos sendo envoltos pelos espectros...

-

**- Blood Case 5:55 –**

-

**Continua...**

* * *

Enfim, _end_ do primeiro capítulo... _respira aliviada _Confesso que foi trabalhoso, adaptar, alterar e manter certos detalhes.

Vamos lá explicar um tico...

Eu resolvi começar Blood Case, não do início, e sim de algum ponto próximo, hehe. Ou seja, pretendo sim fazer uma série Blood Case. O que quero deixar bem claro é que vou contar posteriormente como Uruha se tornou investigador/Detetive particular, como ele conheceu Aoi; a relação do Uruha com Akira; e de Akira com Takanori. Assim como também a explicação para que Uruha tenha Miyavi como assistente. E não, não me esqueci do Kai, mas por enquanto é melhor deixar quieto... rsrs

Vários personagens vão entrando nesta série (adicionarei nas categorias conforme for aparecendo). E alguns destes possuem ligação ou com Aoi, ou com Uruha, ou com... _'coloca o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios em segredo.'_

Primeiro... Aoi, filho do Henrique VIII, licença poética e adaptativa. O Rei lá não parava com o _cetro_ dentro das calças, por que então ele não poderia ter uma amante exótica? Japinha? Please, nada de fatos históricos para responder isso, sim?! Como eu disse licença poética XD

Ahh... Não enumerei certas coisas na fic, mas vou deixar aqui umas notas...

A **_paramnésia_** é alteração da memória desencadeada pela descoincidência holossomática gerando rememorações além da experiência pessoal da vida intrafísica atual, pode ser rememoração de outras vidas, de experiências projetivas extrafísicas, intrusões mnemônicas e falsas memórias devido alterações parapatológicas no holossoma decorrentes de intoxicações ou cansaço.

O **_déjà-vu_** é uma palavra francesa para o fenômeno pouco compreendido pela Psicologia no qual a consciência apresenta uma sensação mnemônica de já ter visto alguma coisa ou situação experimentada, de fato, pela primeira vez.

**Maiores informações sobre:** _Concienciopédia(dot)org_****

**_Piknik_**, seria mais como uma expressão... "Bingo!", ou para alertar sobre o déjà-vu... Ele apenas optou por essa XD

Estou um pouco receosa sobre a aceitação desta fic, então, preciso saber se vocês gostaram ou não.

Um detalhe sobre Blood Case – 5:55 – ... O plot desta fic não seria para GazettE, estava arquivado para um outro fandom o qual eu escrevia (escrevo, mas ando desanimada), mas após conversar sobre este plot, e pensar bem, optei por direcioná-lo ao nossos meninos. Então, dependo de vocês, para saber se posso prosseguir tranqüilamente aqui, ou se apenas escrevo e em vez de compartilhar, coloco-o no meu LJ restrito aos usuários de lá. O que me dizem?

Agradeço a **_Pipe_** e a _Isabella_, por betarem esse texto insano. Espero que não me xinguem ou degolem, hehe

_**Palavra da beta: **UAU! Primeiro, vou dizer que "Sim! Aoi É um atentado violento ao pudor!" Depois, eu adoro plots sobrenaturais, com vampiros poderosos e sedutores. Como maior vítima de deja vus que eu mesma conheço, saber da paramnésia é uma surpresa das boas. Eu não vejo TV, não conheço a série, então tudo pra mim é novidade e prazer. Por mim, fecho os olhinhos e mergulho de boa. _

**_Bjins_** e aguardo comentários...?

_**Litha-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Case**

**- Five:Fifty-Five –**

**Parte 02**

**

* * *

**

-

Novamente acordava sobressaltado. Seu corpo se projetando no sofá, sentando-se rapidamente enquanto a sua respiração se encontrava descompassada.

Seus olhos rapidamente buscaram o relógio sobre a mesinha próxima ao sofá vendo no visor que eram 5:55 da tarde.

"Ok, sua meia hora acabou". Sentenciou Miyavi ao abrir a pequena janela de divisão das salas.

Ainda ofegante, Uruha novamente voltou seus olhos para o relógio, observando atentamente o horário enquanto tentava entender os acontecimentos estranhos.

Flashes de lembranças vinham a sua mente como se fossem um filme em tons de cinza. Algo estava muito errado. O jornal com a noticia, o cálice se espatifando no chão, o corpo do sócio de Keller, Benoit, estirado morto em seu escritório, a anotação sobre o Empire Hotel que indicava um possivel encontro de negócios naquela noite...

Sua mente trabalhava a mil, vários e vários flashes lhe invadiam a mente, mostrando desta vez o hotel, as câmeras de segurança do mesmo e o recepcionista, a bandeja caindo no chão, um homem alto, de bigode e cavanhaque e com cabelos escuros portando uma maleta, uma caixa.

Voltando seus olhos na direção de Miyavi, mesmo não o vendo naquele momento, lembrava de sentir suas tatuagens começarem a arder quando a maleta caíra no chão e se abrira, lembrava das cortinas semitransparentes tremulando sobre um vento que não existia... Lembrava dos espectros negros voando em direção a Aoi, envolvendo o corpo do moreno que caía inerte no chão, e de posteriormente ser atacado pelos espectros culminando em nada além da sensação de morte. Sua morte.

Desnorteado com tantas lembranças estranhas, com acontecimentos estranhos, se levantou do sofá, andando de um lado ao outro com o cenho franzido.

Miyavi que até então assistira a luta interna do loiro com algo, saiu da pequena janela e abriu a porta ao adentrar na saleta. Seu rosto estava preocupado. Uruha não era de se agitar assim sem um motivo.

"Você está bem?". Sua voz saiu preocupada, vendo o loiro se voltar para si.

"Onde está Keller?". Movia-se de um lado ao outro como se fosse um animal enjaulado.

"Quem é Keller?". O moreno questionou sem entender.

"Um cara moreno, com óculos...". Explicou ao moreno, enquanto se aproximava de sua mesa e pegava o jornal. "Apareceu aqui procurando um tal de Benoit Fournier...".

Quando seus olhos bateram no jornal _Toronto_ _Sun_, lá se destacava a mesma notícia que se lembrava ter visto anteriormente: '_Solucionado! Polícia resolve mistério de 30 anos. Suspeito entrega assassino do armazém'_. Mais uma vez seu rosto se encontrava com o cenho franzido.

"Eu sei, inacreditável, não é mesmo? Trinta anos!". Miyavi comentou o assunto ao ver a reação do loiro.

"Este jornal é de ontem?". Olhava agora para o maior, confuso.

"Não, é de hoje, Uruha...". Revirou os olhos.

Descrente e sem perceber seu braço se moveu e a ponta do jornal esbarrou no cálice, fazendo com que o objeto fosse de encontro ao chão se espatifando.

"Oh merda! O cálice!". Praguejou alto, seus olhos arregalados.

"Eu sabia que você...". Teve a fala bruscamente interrompida pelo loiro.

"Eu gostava disso, ok?!". Disse ao outro ao fitá-lo firmemente apontando o indicador. "Mas esqueça o cálice agora... Miyavi, é o mesmo dia!". Seus olhos se voltaram para os cacos, como se estivesse aos poucos montando um quebra cabeça mentalmente com todos os acontecimentos.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos e antes que pudesse falar algo, uma movimentação atrás de si chamou a atenção dos dois homens na sala.

Um homem, com cabelos castanhos mesclados com fios grisalhos, estava parado na porta da pequena saleta.

"Keller!". Uruha deixou o nome do homem soltar de seus lábios de forma alta e clara. Fitando-o intensamente.

O homem tão logo escutou seu nome, fitou o loiro com estranheza.

"Eu te conheço?". Olhava para o loiro que nunca havia visto antes.

O rosto do detetive se transfigurou de confuso para irritado. Com passos largos, suas mãos logo agarraram a lapela do casaco do homem de mesma estatura jogando-o de encontro à parede. Seus rostos estavam bem p´roximos quando o loiro começou a falar, irritado, quase rosnando.

"Você mentiu para mim!". Sua irritação era demonstrada pelos seus gestos bruscos.

"Eu ainda nem falei nada!". O homem tentava se desvencilhar e se defendia da acusação verbal.

Miyavi olhava a ambos preocupado. Não sabia se interferia ou se deixava as coisas acontecerem. Uruha estava agindo estranho. _'O que está acontecendo aqui?!'_. Questionava-se mentalmente.

O loiro imprensava mais e mais o homem de encontro à parede. A pegada em suas vestes não deixavam com que o outro se afastasse.

"O que tem na caixa?". Sua feição estava séria, seus olhos não davam margem para mentira.

"Como ... Como você poderia saber sobre a caixa?". Sentia-se receoso, até mesmo com medo.

"Não importa, apenas quero que me diga a verdade... desta vez". Forçou o corpo do homem, sua voz grave.

"Desta vez...?". Confusão passava em seu rosto.

"Eu sei bem o que aquilo pode fazer, a caixa que você procura. O que tem dentro dela?". Sua paciência estava chegando ao limite, tanto que chegou a dar um tranco com o corpo do homem contra a parede em um curto movimento.

Assustado com a raiva que via nas feições daquele japonês de traços levemente delicados, sua voz começou a sair gaguejante.

"É uma peça... um objeto que recuperei... Eu vendo antiguidades...".

"Eu sei que você é Jacob Keller, sei que vende antiguidades, e que você está procurando por Benoit Fournier...", seus olhos encaravam os do homem à sua frente enquanto de sua boca mais palavras eram derramadas, "... sei que você está quase me dizendo que o objeto é um vaso de vidro romano e que você vendeu para ele, mas também sei que o que você está realmente procurando é um tipo de caixa. E eu também acho que você está procurando por isso da mesma forma que ele está...". Sua respiração estava densa, seu rosto com uma seriedade assustadora quando terminou de falar.

"Como você pode saber disso tudo?". A pergunta saiu hesitante.

"Apenas me diga o que tem dentro da caixa!". Apertou mais o homem, sua voz parecia assustadora.

"Eu não sei o que tem dentro da caixa!". Buscou desconversar.

Uruha em um solavanco puxou o corpo de Keller arremessando-o de encontro à outra parede com mais força. Miyavi estava de boca aberta pela agressividade do outro, mas decidiu que não moveria um dedo sequer a favor do suposto cliente. Se o loiro sabia que o outro estava escondendo alguma informação vital, ele que não seria estúpido de se meter naquele meio.

"Resposta errada!". Bradou raivosamente com o rosto bem rente ao do outro, que ofegava pela dor nas costas.

Após alguns míseros segundos, onde Keller tentava respirar, a voz do homem pode ser ouvida com leve desespero.

"Ela possui poderes místicos. Alguns dizem que ela pode prolongar a vida, e que também pode dar alguns poderes sobrenaturais...". Estava com medo do que o loiro poderia lhe fazer.

"Eu acho que ela faz muito mais do que isso...". Comentou desgostoso se afastando do outro ao soltar a lapela do casaco.

Caminhou rapidamente até a sua cadeira e pegou sua jaqueta de couro, colocando-a às pressas enquanto informava para Keller o que fariam.

"Vamos, temos que ir salvar o seu 'amigo' Benoit".

"Você sabe onde ele está?". Tentava se recuperar ao mesmo tempo que arrumava o casaco e o óculos que com todos os solavancos, havia caído de seu rosto.

"Sim, eu sei onde ele está... e se não chegarmos logo, em quinze minutos ele vai estar morto". Comentou ao passar perto de Keller, logo se deparando com Aoi que acabava de chegar.

"Qual é a pressa? Onde é o incêndio?". Uma sobrancelha se ergueu ao fitar o loiro.

"Temos que ver um homem a respeito de uma caixa". Foi a resposta simples e curta que Uruha deu ao vampiro antes de passar por ele e deixá-lo olhando as suas costas.

Aoi ainda olhou para um estático Miyavi, questionando com um olhar.

"Tudo muito confuso, eu não entendi nada... Vai lá". Comentou rapidamente com o vampiro incentivando-o a seguir o outro.

Shiroyama apenas deu de ombros soltando um baixo '_ok_' e saiu logo da sala seguindo um apressado - e irritado – detetive.

**-B.C-**

Uruha, Aoi e o cliente Keller, caminhavam pelos corredores da empresa onde Benoit Fournier se encontrava. O loiro não precisava mais do endereço, já que em sua mente aquele trecho de lembrança se encontrava bem nítido.

"Eu não consigo entender... Quem teria motivos para matar Benoit?". Keller caminhava um pouco atrás de Uruha enquanto questionava o loiro.

"Se você não estivesse conosco, com certeza seria o meu principal suspeito". Caminhava apressado pelos corredores da empresa.

"Então você está dizendo que ele está realmente com a caixa?".

"Não. Eu estou dizendo que ele pretende comprá-la esta noite no Empire Hotel". Respondeu a Keller.

"Espere um instante, Uruha, como você sabe disto?". Aoi que caminhava atrás de Keller tentando entender toda a situação que se encontravam, questionou ao loiro quando finalmente pararam em frente a uma sala.

Uruha se virou na direção de Aoi, os lábios sendo umedecidos pela língua enquanto seus olhos se fixaram no do vampiro.

"Chame isto de palpite, Aoi". Ajeitou o aro grosso e escuro dos óculos que durante o caminho colocara na face.

O vampiro retribuiu o olhar do detetive.

"Palpite é quando você acha que vai chover amanhã, Uruha. O que está acontecendo aqui de alguma forma é um 'partida já jogada'... exclusivamente por você".

O três homens se encontravam parados em frente à porta do escritório de Benoit.

"Apenas confie em mim, ok?". Seu olhar intenso foi bem recebido pelo vampiro.

Sem dizer nada, e ignorando que naquele corredor mais uma pessoa se encontrava ao fundo limpando uma das janelas de outras sala, o loiro virou o corpo e adentrou o escritório, notando que o mesmo já se encontrava remexido. Todos os móveis estavam de pernas para o ar, papéis revirados, documentos e objetos jogados no chão.

Um gemido e uma movimentação estranha atrás da grande mesa do escritório chamou a atenção do loiro. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para aquele ponto em especifico, pode ver o corpo de Benoit se arrastando com dificuldade.

"Aoi!!". O loiro logo chamou o parceiro, vendo o mesmo adentrar o recinto sendo seguido por Keller.

Os três homens agora encaravam um homem robusto, calvo, com barba bem feita, agonizando no chão enquanto tentava a todo custo balbuciar uma palavra...

"Zelador...". Foi tudo o que conseguir dizer antes de desabar no chão com o sangue se espalhando.

Enquanto Uruha corria em direção a Benoit, Aoi desconfiado seguiu para o corredor, não encontrando mais ninguém no local. Seus olhos se fixaram na saída do andar e com uma velocidade sobrenatural se dirigiu para o local.

**-5:55-**

O som de rádio transmissor podia ser ouvido no ambiente, além do barulho característico de flashes da câmera de um dos peritos, a movimentação policial no local indicava o crime.

Suzuki Akira estava parado quase próximo ao corpo. Olhava seriamente seu parceiro Matsumoto Takanori enquanto este anotava em um bloco tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Sua atenção foi desviada por um movimento ao seu lado.

"Kouyou?". Estranhou o aparecimento do loiro ali do seu lado. Ele parecia agitado e incomodado quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Eu não me importo com o que você vá dizer, mas a faixa da sorte significa um encontro!". Um leve bico adornava os lábios de Uruha ao dizer isso.

"De onde diabos isso veio?". Akira franziu as sobrancelhas. Não esperava exatamente essas palavras do outro.

"Eu sei... Dois tiras saindo para uma cerveja depois do trabalho... Não foi exatamente assim que começamos, Reita?". Questionou ao loiro menor, mordendo levemente o canto inferior dos lábios.

Akira chegou a balbuciar a tentativa de uma palavra sem conseguir. Aquela abordagem era bem típica do outro.

"Bem... sim. Isso e um 10-37¹...". Comentou perdido. Não entendia onde o outro queria chegar.

"É... esse código sempre nos irritava". Tombou a cabeça para o lado fitando o outro.

"Certo, eu estou esquecendo de algo? Sinto como se estivesse no meio de uma batalha que nós nem ainda tivemos". Estava completamente confuso. Tinha um morto, um crime para desvendar e seu ex-parceiro aparece no local lhe bombardeando de perguntas estranhas. "A propósito Kouyou, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?".

O detetive desviou os olhos, levando-os até o corpo estirando.

"Você quer ouvir uma teoria?". Voltou a olhar o policial e prosseguiu. "O agressor veio vestido de zelador, procurando por algo que agora sabemos que ele não achou. Do jeito que estamos vendo, ele entrou em discussão com Benoit Fournier e foi esfaqueado". Suspirou desviando rapidamente os olhos para o corpo e voltando os mesmo para o policial enquanto colocava as duas mãos em seus bolsos. "Alguma pergunta?".

"Sim, uma...". Parecia que um muro havia caído em sua cabeça com tudo isso. "Quem é Benoit Fournier?". Fitou o loiro maior.

Uruha apenas elevou uma de suas delineadas sobrancelhas e apontou o indicador para o corpo caído no chão.

Akira olhou para a vitima e antes que pudesse voltar o olhar e questionar o outro, Uruha já caminhava saindo da cena do crime, deixando um policial estático digerindo as informações dadas pelo ex-parceiro.

**-B.C-**

Novamente as portas duplas de vidro do Empire Hotel se abrem dando passagem para Uruha e Aoi.

"Ok, tipo, como não poderia ser um encontro? Dois caras que sabem de suas 'preferências' saem para tomar um drink... e um deles está usando a sua... gravata da sorte... Como não pode ser um encontro?". Sentia-se frustrado.

"Eu não saberia dizer...". O moreno coçava a nuca ao ouvir o loiro, seus olhos se voltaram para o recepcionista. "... apesar do nosso relacionamento estranho...". Teve a fala interrompida pelo outro.

"Eu sei, temos um relacionamento estranho e você nunca foi muito de encontros mesmo...". Comentou sem dar realmente atenção ao assunto, virando em um corredor do hotel.

"Por que eu tenho a impressão que esta conversa não diz respeito à minha pessoa?". Aoi perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para Uruha. Sabia que o loiro nem estava lhe ouvindo. Se era assim, assim seria.

"Isso faz sentido, não faz? Eles dois?". Olhou para o moreno ao seu lado pela primeira vez.

"Completamente". Falou casual conseguindo alguma reação do loiro. _'Que conversa mais maluca...'_, pensou ao ver o rosto assustado do outro.

"O que?". Inquiriu com os olhos arregalados na direção do moreno. Parando e olhando para ele.

"Humm... Para você as coisas ainda não terminaram, não é mesmo? Fica ai remoendo que ele está saindo com alguém, que definitivamente não é você, e isso te incomoda... Ainda mais por ele estar usando algo que foi presente seu...".

O loiro arregalava mais e mais os olhos. Que diabos de conversa era aquela afinal?

"... quem sabe assim você não consiga se desprender dele e seguir adiante. É uma boa oportunidade, não acha? Assim você pode conhecer alguém. Alguém que mereça você".

Ambos se fitaram por poucos segundos. Aoi portando um sorriso no canto dos lábios e Uruha que deixava a ficha cair sobre as palavras do moreno.

Tirando uma das mãos do bolso, o loiro gesticula a mesma apontando rapidamente entre ele e Aoi enquanto falava...

"Certo... Alguém que tem a irritante mania de colocar diferentes jovens em sua cama todas as noites da semana..". Soergueu uma sobrancelha fitando inquisidoramente o moreno.

"Todo mundo tem suas falhas... E falando nisso...". Seus olhos perscrutaram um camareiro que passava timidamente entre os dois homens.

O loiro bufou e rolou os olhos.

"Eu sei, acabei te arrastando antes que você tivesse tempo para lan...". Viu a forma como Aoi 'secava' o rapaz. "Esse é o seu tipo?". Fez uma pequena careta.

Antes que pudesse responder, os dois homens foram surpreendidos por Keller.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Você tinha dito que eles fariam a troca hoje. Resolvi vir até aqui para ajudar". Respondeu ao loiro, enquanto passava um lenço pelo rosto para secar o suor.

Dando um longo suspiro Uruha levemente contrariado pela conversa interrompida, soltou um '_claro que você pode_', para Keller antes de se virar e recomeçar a andar, sendo seguido pelo vampiro e pelo o outro homem.

Caminhavam pelos corredores, e novamente a bandeja caía no chão espatifando o prato e copos, fazendo com que desviassem. Até que alguns minutos depois haviam alcançado o corredor onde ocorriam os acontecimentos estranhos.

"Ele veio desta direção." O loiro apontava o longo corredor para o parceiro vampiro. "Nós vamos levar isso até o final, ok? Ele está para sair daquela porta bem...". Sentia-se nervoso, a cada segundo a expectativa aumentava.

O vampiro ao seu lado já se preparava para abordar o tal homem que segundo o loiro, portava a caixa com poderes estranhos.

"... AGORA!".

O loiro aumentou o tom de voz ao ver o rosto do portador da caixa aparecer no corredor. Era como se tivesse solto um animal selvagem, nem mal dera o sinal, e Aoi usando de sua velocidade alcançara o homem, jogando-o contra a parede, deixando seu punho prendê-lo pelo pescoço.

Com o impacto a mala caiu pelo chão aberta.

Uruha correu em direção ao homem moreno, aproveitando que o mesmo estava sendo mantido bem preso pela força de Aoi, esquecendo-se completamente de Keller.

"Ok, você vai nos dizer o que diabos está acontecendo e o que tem naquela maldita caixa!".

Notando que tanto o detetive quanto o outro estavam ocupados, Keller assim que colocou os olhos na mala vendo a caixa preta com adornos em metal envelhecido ali exposta, se aproximou da mesma.

Seus olhos estavam vidrados no objeto a sua frente, e sem conseguir se segurar, acabou girando a trava da caixa, que ao começar a se abrir, deixou escapar um som agudo, mais parecido com um grito de dor e agonia.

O portador da caixa ao se dar conta que o outro estava a abrindo, tentou se desvencilhar...

"PARE!". Seus olhos estavam arregalados de pânico.

Uma luz dourada começou a ser emitida pela caixa, e as tatuagens que Uruha possuía em ambos os pulsos começaram a arder, fazendo com que o loiro soltasse o homem.

"JACOB, NÃO!". Gritou em meio à dor que sentia em seus pulsos.

Keller começou a ser envolvido pela luz dourada e por consequência pelos espectros. Suas mãos foram levadas em direção à cabeça, um grito horrorizado saia de seus lábios ao passo que seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar do interior da caixa.

Tanto Uruha quanto Aoi se lançaram de encontro a Keller e à caixa, para tentar evitar o pior, mas acabaram sendo envolvidos pelo brilho dourado e seus corpos foram transpassados pelos espectros...

**-5:55-**

-

**_Continua_**...

**

* * *

  
**

¹) **10-37**, é um **_PSC_** (não, não estamos falando da produtora da banda XD), um código policial. **_Polícia scanner código_**, tem suas variações entre cada departamento de polícia. A maior parte dos códigos são padronizados, sendo alguns dos códigos específicos, como já foi dito, depende de cada departamento policial.

Nossa, faz um tempo que não atualizava esta fic, eu tinha perdido o episódio que uso como base para escrevê-la, e quando consegui achar... rsrs

Agradeço muito pelos comentários recebidos e o incentivo para que continuasse com a fic. Será que alguém ainda se lembra dela? Ou irá se dispor a comentar? Quem pode saber, não é mesmo?

De qualquer maneira já deixo meu agradecimento para quem se dispôs a ler e comentar, e também para a minha beta que atura minhas sandices, hehe

Acho que vou postar um novo capítulo só ano que vem pelo visto hauhau _'rolando Monte Fuji'._

_**Palavra da beta: **Eu já disse que adoro coisas assim? Pois é, eu adoro coisas assim. Se a ação é um estopim maior para o desencadeamento de outras, nada nem ninguém consegue evitá-la. Agora, sua chata, eu AINDA quero saber o que tinha na caixa. E o principal, as conseqüências de abri-la. _

**_Bjins_** para todos**_  
Litha-chan_**


End file.
